


Wrong

by jasmasson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discipline, Humor, M/M, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrong was a concept he'd always had trouble with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Book 4 came out.

***

Wrong was a concept he'd always had trouble with.

The difference between Right and Wrong was quite beyond him. There was what he liked and what he didn't like. There was what he wanted and what he didn't want - oh yes, that he understood very well indeed. He even had a vague understanding of good and bad. His hair was good, for example, and Potter's hair was bad.

And yes, he understood there was more to it than that, that Voldemort was Bad and Dumbledore was Good, but that sort of Good and Bad got tied up in Right and Wrong and he started to lose it again.

He knew things like what was the right fork to use for each course at dinner parties, and which was the wrong wine, but when these ideas were applied to actions and abstracts, he really had no idea whatsoever.

Ordinarily, of course, this didn't bother him at all. At seventeen years old he could still barely get interested in Good and Bad (except to understand that whatever side his father was on he wanted to be on the other) let alone Right and Wrong, but today he was sitting in the common room, scowling at the fire and thinking about these grand themes.

The reason for these unusually deep thoughts was very simple. Severus Snape. Draco Liked Snape, Draco Wanted Snape, Draco was certain sex with Snape would be Good. But Draco was *not* having sex with Snape, because it was Wrong.

Of course, Draco himself didn't think it was wrong, but he was certain that Snape did. He knew Snape wanted him; enough people looked at him that way for him to recognise it. However, when he had orchestrated an evening potions tutorial and had acted as seductively as he knew how - which if he said so himself was *damn* seductively - as soon as Snape had recovered the use of his legs, he'd fled.

Distinguishedly, of course. With a suitable amount of robe-swishing and dramatic door slamming, but Draco recognised a retreat when he saw one. And the only reason Draco could think of was this obscure Right and Wrong issue.

Professor Snape, Draco thought, understood Right and Wrong. He'd changed sides between Good and Bad because, presumably, he'd thought that being Bad was Wrong. But Draco thought it probably didn't come all that easily to him, or he wouldn't have been on the Dark side in the first place. He must have *learnt* it. Draco was a very good student, second only to that freak Granger in all his classes, surely he could learn too?

Draco had decided that understanding Right and Wrong was probably like flying. Some people could just do it naturally, like Potter (grr), whereas others *could* do it, but only if they learnt and practiced.

The first thing, Draco decided, was to understand just exactly *what* was Wrong about doing it with Professor Snape.

***

"Hey, Potter. Did you shag Lupin when he was here?"

Potter spat out his drink.

"What?!"

"Professor Lupin. You liked him, didn't you? Did you have sex?"

Potter stared at him. He'd manage to catch Potter alone on his way back from Quidditch practice in the corridor. Perhaps he should have waited until Potter had finished his water.

"Malfoy, you git, don't be so gross."

"I'll take that as a no. Why not?"

Potter stared at him.

Draco had decided to ask Potter, who he was sure would know about stuff like Right and Wrong.

"What do you mean, 'Why not'?"

Draco sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. Potter didn't even understand the question!

If he asked Potter about aerodynamics and angle of ascent, despite being (although Draco would die before he said so) the best flier Draco had ever seen, he was sure he'd get the same blank look. Potter clearly didn't understand the mechanics of Right and Wrong any better. He could just *do* these things without trying. Was it any wonder that Draco found him so annoying?

"You liked him didn't you? He liked you. You're neither of you completely ugly..."

"Thanks," Potter muttered.

"... why not have sex?"

"Did *you* have sex with him?" Potter countered.

"Of course not."

"Well, why didn't *you*?"

"Because he's far too shabby, but given your usual standard of attire, I didn't think that would have bothered you."

"It didn't."

"Well then, so why?"

"Because, well, I don't know, because he's old, and a teacher, and, and it's just, you know..." Potter shrugged.

"Wrong?" Draco queried with a sinking feeling.

"Yes," Potter said, emphatically.

"But *why*?" Draco wailed. "I don't understand."

"Well," Potter said slowly, "generally teachers and students shouldn't have sex because the student could be, uh, taken advantage of."

Draco snorted, "No one's going to take advantage of *me*."

"Well, no," Potter grinned, "but the rules have to be there to protect those who can't take care of themselves."

"Because that's... Right?" Draco guessed, hesitantly.

"Right," Potter beamed.

"Right."

"But if we've established I can take care of myself, and I'm not a child now," Draco went on after a pause, "is it still Wrong?"

"Welll," Potter said slowly, "it still *is* technically, because there are rules about students and teachers, but it becomes more of a grey area."

Draco sighed, "This is very confusing."

Potter smiled. "Perhaps you're starting too advanced. This is more, you know, NEWT level. You should try OWL level first." He gave Draco a sly glance, "Like calling someone a Mudblood is Wrong. That's pretty simple."

Draco scowled at him.

"Because there's no reason for it and it hurts people. It's Wrong to hurt people for no reason."

"Even if it's funny?"

Potter shook his head. "Still Wrong."

"And if there is a reason?"

"Depends on the reason. Sometimes it's OK to an extent, but you mustn't be cruel. Self-defence is OK. Preventing something and standing up for yourself is OK."

"So it would be Wrong to slap you now for no reason..."

"Yes," Potter shifted slightly as though preparing for an attack.

"... but if it would, I don't know, save a puppy or something, that's OK?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's OK to do some things, if they're not too bad, for some good reasons."

"Revenge?"

"Not really. For example, I wouldn't let Wormtail be killed, even though, you know, he was involved in my parents' deaths."

Draco was impressed. That must be PhD level Right and Wrong.

"But you'd kill Voldemort?"

"Yes," Potter said firmly.

"And that's OK?"

Potter nodded.

Draco was deflated. This was really hard.

Potter patted his arm comfortingly, "Look, you develop a feel for these things after a while. You'll get better with practice, you're just not used to it, that's all. For now, well, if you do something to someone that you wouldn't like to have done to you, that's probably wrong."

"Are there books on it in the library?"

Potter stifled a smile, "I don't think so."

"Well, how will I know if I'm doing it right?"

"Your friends will tell you."

Draco raised his eyebrow.

"No, you're right, probably not."

"I'll ask Professor Snape," Draco said, thinking that was a very good idea.

Harry looked doubtful.

***

Draco decided to do a dry run on this Right and Wrong thing first.

Pansy and her gang of Slytherin girls were making fun of Neville Longbottom while waiting for Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures on the last day before the Christmas holidays.

This was his moment.

"Stop that," he ordered loudly.

Everyone stared.

"What?" Pansy asked, confused.

"Stop picking on Longbottom." He paused for dramatic effect. "It's Wrong."

There wasn't, as he had expected, a general gasp of widespread realisation. Instead everyone was looking at him like he'd gone mad.

Draco experienced a moment of doubt. Perhaps it wasn't Wrong. Perhaps Longbottom was so pathetic that it was OK to pick on him?

He glanced at Potter for confirmation, who nodded encouragingly.

Reassured, Draco turned back.

"It's Wrong," he repeated.

"Yeah, Draco," Pansy said carefully, "we know."

"You do?" Draco was amazed. "Does everybody know but me?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Potter said, patting his arm consolingly, "but don't worry. You'll get there. This was pretty good."

"Thanks," Draco was pleased. Potter was a connoisseur of Right and Wrong.

He looked back at Pansy and the other girls, who obviously didn't think that fact that it was Wrong was reason enough to not do it.

"Stop that," he paused again, "because I said so."

Pansy and the others backed away.

"Yep, that'll do it," Potter said, with a smile.

***

On the whole, Draco was pleased with his progress by Christmas Eve.

Apparently it had been Wrong to rub Crabbe's face in his Christmas Pudding earlier when he'd asked for a fifth helping, judging by Potter's disapproving frown, but he was sure he'd score highly from buying the Mudbl... um, Hermione a book on Arithmancy for Christmas. He was sure no one would notice the crossed out 'Mu' on the card.

But this was the final test. He believed he had enough of a grip on this Right and Wrong thing now. Which was why he was waiting in Professor Snape's office with a silver ribbon tied around his neck.

As Draco had expected he didn't have to wait long before Professor Snape came in. Draco was pleased, although he did think working on Christmas Eve was extremely sad, now was probably not the time to bring it up.

"Merry Christmas, Professor," he said cheerily.

Snape dropped his book on the floor in shock.

"Dra... Mr Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

"I've come to give you your present." He stood up and waved a hand at himself. "Do you want to unwrap me, or shall I?"

Snape gaped at him.

"OK, I will," Draco began pulling off his robes.

"Stop that at *once*, Mr Malfoy!" Snape had recovered his voice.

"Why?" he inquired, innocently.

"Because, because I'm your teacher, it's, it's wrong..."

"Ah HA!" Draco exclaimed in triumph. "I *knew* you'd say that!"

"Because it's true."

"No. I'm sorry, Sir, you're mistaken," Draco said calmly. "I've been doing some research you see. I asked *Harry Potter*, and even he said it's OK." Draco paused, "Well, not completely Wrong, anyway."

"Uh huh," Whether Snape was becoming convinced by Draco's logic, or the fact that he'd removed his robes revealing very tight Muggle jeans and t-shirt, was hard to say.

"And I've been experimenting, you see. Because," Draco looked at Snape earnestly, "you have to test these things in practice, Sir, like potions. You need more than just the theory."

Snape nodded, dazed.

"So it seems to me, Sir, that this Right and Wrong issue comes down to if anyone's going to be hurt by something. And no one would be hurt by this."

Snape had recovered himself, probably because Draco had stopped taking off his clothes.

"I see. And after one week of practice you're an expert, are you? Was that Mr Crabbe or Mr Goyle I saw wearing his dinner?"

"Oh, no Sir." Draco shook his head. "I'm just beginning. But you've been at it for *years*. I thought perhaps you could help me."

"Hmm."

"And you know, Sir, that sometimes I might still get it Wrong. You know. Be a bad boy..." Draco blushed charmingly.

He'd learnt to blush on demand at an early age and that it was, indeed, charming.

Snape's morality, to be honest never very insistent anyway, gave up the ghost.

"Well," his voice wasn't working all that well, so he cleared his throat. "Well. I suppose I might be able to help you."

"Excellent." Draco beamed. "I think I've been doing pretty well."

"Really. Are you aware that breaking into my Office is Wrong?"

"What?"

"Yep."

"Even to leave delicious presents like me?"

"Yep."

"But, but *Santa* does it!" Draco wailed. "How can it be Wrong if *Santa* does it?"

"It's not easy, is it?" Snape asked smugly.

"No, it bloody isn't," Draco muttered, depressed.

"So it appears you've been a bad boy then?" Snape suggested, hopefully.

Draco brightened.

"I guess so."

"I should probably, uh, correct you, then."

Draco nodded eagerly, "A spanking?"

Snape's mouth went dry.

"Uh huh."

Draco cast his eyes down perfectly, and scuffed his feet. This was enough to put the impetus on Snape and he cleared a space on his desk by the simple expedient of swiping everything off it.

Draco looked a little startled, and that made Snape feel even more in control.

He went and stood by the desk.

"Come here."

Draco went obediently to stand next to the desk.

"Unbutton your jeans."

Artfully, Draco had chosen button fly jeans and undid them slowly, one by one.

After what seemed to Snape a few short ice ages, Draco's jeans were undone and white cotton boxers peeked temptingly through the open fly.

Draco pushed his jeans down to his knees without waiting to be told, exposing smooth white thighs.

Snape cleared his throat.

"Bend over the desk."

Draco shivered slightly as he obeyed.

White cotton boxers were pulled taut over firm, round cheeks.

Hands trembling slightly, but fortunately Draco couldn't see from his position, Snape slid his fingers beneath the waistband and pulled the underwear down, baring Draco's round little bum, presented perfectly for a good spanking.

Snape appreciated the lovely view for a few moments, until Draco squirmed impatiently. Then he raised his hand and brought it down sharply on Draco's exposed behind.

Draco gasped and wriggled as a red spot appeared on previously flawless white cheeks.

Snape spanked steadily and sharply, appreciating Draco's little cries and watching his pretty little behind dance and squirm under his hand.

"So," he said, spanking the tender under curve of Draco's defenceless ass. "Rubbing someone's face in Christmas Pudding? Wrong." *smack*

"Ow!"

"Breaking into someone's office? Wrong?" *smack*

That one landed at the top of Draco's sensitive, trembling thighs and he squealed, writhing against the desk.

"Propositioning a teacher?" Snape paused. "Wrong..." Draco waited with baited breath. "But you're forgiven." Instead of a smack, Snape gently stroked Draco's hot sore bottom.

Draco groaned. His whole ass felt hot and throbbing, and it wasn't the only part either.

Snape caressed his pink, quivering cheeks again and Draco moaned, rubbing his stiff prick obviously against the desk.

"Spread your legs," Snape's voice was hoarse, and trembled a little, but Draco obeyed instantly, spreading his legs as far as they would go with his jeans still bunched around his thighs.

"*Lubricus*" Snape said, touching his wand to his fingers and feeling the cool, wet substance on his hand.

He reached between Draco's red buttocks, enjoying the view of the pretty, pert, spanked little bottom offered up to him.

He caressed Draco's cleft, gently rubbing his entrance.

"Fuck!" Draco cried out as his most sensitive flesh was stimulated, and he came helplessly over Snape's desk.

Snape grinned and thrust his fingers deeply into Draco's ass.

Draco moaned again and thrust back, still riding the aftershocks of his orgasm and greedy for more sensation.

Snape, not exactly calm himself, finger fucked Draco briskly, rubbing himself through his robes as Draco thrust his punished ass up to meet him.

Snape felt he'd waited as long as any sane man could and removed his fingers to begin working feverishly on his clothes, which was not as easy as it sounded.

Particularly with Draco panting at him to hurry up and *fuck* him already or he'd show him bloody *Wrong*.

Finally, he was free of his clothes and he slicked up his cock. He stood behind Draco and pushed in slowly but firmly in one deep thrust.

They both groaned loudly. Draco was hot and tight, and his ass was still warm from the spanking.

Snape fucked him roughly, enjoying every moan and shiver and the little mewls that Draco would certainly deny later, when he hit the sweet spot inside him.

He felt Draco shudder and tighten exquisitely around him as he pulled on Draco's hips to thrust deep inside him mercilessly over and over.

Draco moaned his name as he came for a second time, and Snape followed immediately after, coming hard enough to see stars, buried deep in Draco's sweet ass.

They collapsed exhausted on the desk.

"Wrong or no," Draco panted after a while, "I give the *best* Christmas presents."

Snape managed to stand up and pull Draco up with him. He turned Draco around to face him. He looked gorgeous. Flushed and dishevelled, with his jeans still round his knees and his wet prick peeking out from under his t-shirt. Well-spanked and thoroughly-fucked was a great look for him.

Snape pulled Draco towards him and kissed him with surprising tenderness on soft, pouting pink lips.

Snape had never been so happy about Lucius Malfoy's appalling parenting skills before. Because one thing was for sure, good intentions aside, Draco Malfoy would always be Wrong every so often. Again and again and again...

***


End file.
